


Tokyo

by fifi_wjo582



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi_wjo582/pseuds/fifi_wjo582
Summary: Graham露出了一丝笑容。在异国他乡解救落难少女的体验让他觉得很浪漫。尽管利亚姆不是少女，但管他呢。“对了，你刚刚在发什么呆？”“我……我在躲人。”“躲谁？”利亚姆再次晃了晃他的拳头“我可以帮你去把他的蛋捏碎。”Graham刚放松下来的神经又紧张了起来，他不安的搓了搓手指。他当然不能开口说：事实上，我正在躲你。最终他指向经纪人的方向解释道“乐队的经纪人。他不准我喝酒。”“去他妈的。你是个摇滚明星，你当然有权利喝酒。”利亚姆用指背拍了拍Graham的胸口。“我请你喝一杯，拿来我房间喝好了。门号是5201。”
Relationships: Graham Coxon/Liam Gallagher (Oasis)
Kudos: 14





	Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> 在96年的年末不存在的某一时刻，Blur和Oasis都去了日本工作时发生的故事。

日本，96年

东京的中央耸立着一个巨大的男权主义象征，他们称之为东京塔。  
Blur正在附近完成了一组杂志拍摄。戴蒙和Alex兴奋的讨论着去城市观光，但Graham只想找个安静的地方呆着，东京的阳光和时差让他头痛不已。  
戴蒙同意了，他嘱咐经纪人跟好Graham。Graham不想同意，但迫于戴蒙的态度只得答应下来。他们的海外经纪人是个一丝不苟的日本人，英文说的很好。但Graham发现自己难以和他交流。  
经纪人带Graham来到了空中酒吧，这个刚建立不到两年的东京柏悦，正自豪地向Graham介绍着窗外的富士山和新宿的街景。  
冬季的浓雾遮挡住了Graham的视线，日本的生啤也淡而无味，Graham想着，他宁愿去喝自己的尿。但他只能盯着一片空白的窗外尴尬的应和着经纪人。  
酒吧的入口突然发出了小小的喧嚣声，Graham转头看向正在发出惊呼的人群。他听见她们喊着“Lee-A-Mu”之类的音节。  
这个名字让Graham感到双脚发软，并立刻想要逃进洗手间去。  
“Liam Gallagher好像也在。”他小心翼翼的打断了经纪人的话头。  
“嗯？哦，是Oasis先生吗？” 经纪人丝毫没有注意到眼前人的窘迫“他们似乎也住在这个酒店。”  
Graham不安的拨着自己的头发，如芒在背的变换着坐姿。在看着经纪人拿起手机开始处理工作后叹了口气。  
“我……我去个洗手间。”  
“哦，好的。”

Graham进入了洗手间，门外的嘈杂声像是渐弱的音符般安静下来，他看着镜子里的自己嘟囔了几句话，往脸上拍了些冷水。  
“再忍两天，Graham。你就能回家了。”  
就在Graham戴上眼镜准备出门的时候被冲起来的人影撞了个满怀。他后退一步正要道歉，熟悉的英语却让他呆住了。  
“Fuck”那人说，半推半撞的把Graham推进了洗手间的隔间。  
他有着你只能在名人杂志画报上见到的脸。精心打理过的刘海盖着浅蓝色的贝壳双眼，嘴唇红得像化开的草莓。  
这人毫无疑问是利亚姆咖喱格。他正慌忙的关上隔板微微喘息着，似乎刚从一场长跑比赛中下来。  
Graham不是利亚姆的粉丝，但他感觉自己在厕所里经历了一次目击巨星的冲击。接着他听到紧跟着冲进来的脚步声以及一些类似“毒品”和“警察局”之类的词。  
“就说我不在。”利亚姆凶狠的说，举起拳头睁大了他在黄色镜片后的眼睛，“如果你敢把我抖出去你就完蛋了，Blur Boy。”  
Graham吓得向后滑了小半步举起了双手，他——本来应该比眼前的主唱还要高出3cm的身高——瞬间小了下去。  
Graham点点头后看着利亚姆放下了拳头（还缩在袖子里），伸手将隔间拉开了一个小缝，局促不安地咬着嘴唇看向站在门外的保安。  
“请问有事吗？”他说。  
看到认错人的保安急忙向他道歉，说着长长的一串日语一边鞠躬着一边离开了洗手间。  
松了口气的利亚姆露出得逞的笑容，酒窝在他的嘴角投下一点邪恶的阴影。  
“谢了，老兄。”  
Graham露出了一丝笑容。在异国他乡解救落难少女的体验让他觉得很浪漫。尽管利亚姆不是少女，但管他呢。  
“对了，你刚刚在发什么呆？”  
“我……我在躲人。”  
“躲谁？”利亚姆再次晃了晃他的拳头“我可以帮你去把他的蛋捏碎。”  
Graham刚放松下来的神经又紧张了起来，他不安的搓了搓手指。他当然不能开口说：事实上，我正在躲你。  
最终他指向经纪人的方向解释道“乐队的经纪人。他不准我喝酒。”  
“去他妈的。你是个摇滚明星，你当然有权利喝酒。”利亚姆用指背拍了拍Graham的胸口。“我请你喝一杯，拿来我房间喝好了。门号是5201。”

Graham看着利亚姆迈着他标志性的步伐大摇大摆地离开了，低着头走到吧台面前，点了几杯拉格啤酒记在利亚姆的房下。他越过酒保的肩膀偷偷看了一眼经纪人的方向，后者似乎还在沉浸在他的工作当中。Graham对自己必须抽身感到了一丝愧疚。  
但Graham很快移开了视线，在调酒师把啤酒递给他时小声地说了一声谢谢就往楼上走去。

Graham双手抱着啤酒，小心的保持着平衡的同时用手肘按了门铃。  
门很快就开了，利亚姆看起来很高兴。但graham不确定利亚姆突然亮起来的眼神是因为啤酒的出现还是因为他。  
利亚姆住着一个双人床套房，房间里是酒店准备好的熏香味，床头放着几瓶古龙水，其中一张床上扔着他换下的帕卡和一把崭新的吉他。  
Graham放下啤酒坐了下来，双手放在膝盖上。他知道他看起来像是个紧张的学生，而不是和利亚姆一样的摇滚明星。他想拔腿而逃，但与此同时，他不得不承认能和利亚姆一起喝酒的想法让他到一丝刺激。  
利亚姆盘腿坐到了地毯上，拿起桌上的杯子，小心的吸了一口顶上的酒。他刚刚吸完白粉，眼睛亮晶晶的，像是刚在草地上奔跑完的精疲力竭却快乐的小男孩。  
“所以，”他说“你在这儿干什么呢，Blur boy。”  
利亚姆说话的时候有着北方人那种唱歌似的调子，有点像披头士的口音。说话的声音也像列侬。这让身为南方人的graham有种复杂的向往。  
“工作。戴蒙他们说想要城市观光，而我想一个人呆着。”  
“那我打扰到你了吗？”  
“没有。反正经纪人也在忙着工作。”  
“诺尔他们也想城市观光。”利亚姆自顾自说起故事来，手抱在怀里做出了吉他扫弦的动作。“他想在巴士上和女粉丝们合唱RnR Star。然后我觉得，他妈的，我可不要在这种地方呆着，然后我就跑了。”  
“这里可真是太他妈怪了，太多的‘a-ri-ga-to’太多的‘su-mi-ma-sen’”利亚姆开玩笑地抱怨着。  
“房间里禁止吸烟，而且这里可是他妈的52楼。我可不想把椅子扔出去之后从窗户里看下去，那会死人的。”  
Graham笑了几声喝着手中的啤酒，看到利亚姆也更加放松了。他问起床上的吉他。  
“那是日本的经纪人送的，”利亚姆炫耀起来“他们觉得这样我就不会偷别人的吉他用了。”  
利亚姆从地毯上跳起来去抓床上的吉他，接着放在大腿上开始扫弦。他弹得很差，是入门的水平，来来回回也只会两个弦，甚至不合他要唱的调子。利亚姆尝试了两下又赌气地把吉他扔回了床上，指着graham的方向。“你，你来弹。”  
Graham犹豫了片刻，还是站起来拿过了吉他。这是一把极好的吉他。光滑的指板带着让人舒适的质量。Graham轻轻扫过和弦，自然的弹起了Beatles的歌曲。  
这是首没有歌词的歌，利亚姆还是开心的蹲在一旁啦啦啦的唱了起来。Graham趁着醉意越弹越快，利亚姆的声音也变得越发急而尖，直到利亚姆来不及换气而破音了。  
Graham低头推了眼镜在手背后偷偷笑了。  
利亚姆干咳了两声找回了他的酷劲。“你弹得真好。”  
“谢谢。”graham腼腆的回答。  
“我是说真的！这真的太棒了！ ”利亚姆端着酒杯踩上床在上面跳起来，一会儿后喝醉了的Graham也加入了他毁床垫的行为。

酒喝没了，人也跳累了的利亚姆瘫坐在床上打了个哈欠，现在是英国时间上午，相当于他们都熬了夜。而且利亚姆的年纪还在长身体呢。  
想到这里graham露出了笑容。  
“我要睡个觉，你晚上去逛街吗？”  
Graham摇了摇头。  
“随便你。”利亚姆伸了懒腰后像猫一样弯腰爬进了床垫之中。“那你晚上去空中酒吧吗？”  
“不知道。也许会去。”

当晚Graham还是去了酒吧。出乎他意料的，戴蒙正和利亚姆一起喝酒。利亚姆穿着白色的牛角扣大衣，没有戴眼镜，双手撑在吧台上不安分的半跪在座位上说着什么。  
Graham走过去把自己的眼镜架到了利亚姆的脸上。  
“晚上好。”  
戴蒙睁大双眼摒住了呼吸。  
利亚姆一瞬露出了惊讶的表情，松开了撑在吧台上的双手身体向后靠了一些，接着调皮地笑着的玩起耳朵后面的眼镜架来。  
戴蒙轻轻地松了一口气。  
“你终于想要出来玩了？”利亚姆抬头看向Graham，后者朝他耸耸肩。  
“我该回房间了。”戴蒙抬头喝光了手里的啤酒。“明天还有工作呢。”  
“刚刚那个漂亮女人呢？”  
戴蒙笑了笑没有回答。  
“冲啊，加把劲，某人能有美好的性生活了。”利亚姆夸张地挥舞着手朝着酒保说着，戴蒙笑着伸手用力揉了一把利亚姆的头，差点把他按进酒杯里去。  
Graham笑着坐到了利亚姆的身边，掏出了烟拍了拍自己的口袋找打火机。  
利亚姆拿出了他的火机，Graham自然的抓过他的手腕低头点火。火苗Graham的鼻梁上投下摇晃的影子。利亚姆发现Graham不戴着眼镜时候英俊得可怕。  
“你们两个挺像的。”正在把新的啤酒送到利亚姆面前的酒保突然说到。“换了个人戴眼镜我差点都认错了。”  
“不像。”利亚姆皱起眉毛把眼镜摘下“我很强硬，而他很软弱。我们才不像呢。”  
“是吗？”Graham看向利亚姆的双眼“我爱音乐，我猜你也喜欢。我喜欢Beatles，你也喜欢Beatles吗？”  
利亚姆肯定的点了点头。Graham喝了一口他的百利酒，想了想又说到。  
“我喜欢看动画片，你也喜欢看动画片吗？”  
利亚姆高兴的点了点头，身体朝Graham的方向打开“真理都他妈在动画片里。”  
Graham显然也跟着兴奋起来。“是的。我还讨厌那些名流晚餐派对，我一点儿也不想离开家里，和陌生人装出很熟的样子。”  
利亚姆更高兴了，他举起酒杯靠向Graham。“敬呆在家里的自由。”  
利亚姆的脸离Graham只有几厘米。雕塑般窄细的鼻梁几乎要碰到Graham的杯口。  
Graham甚至能感到利亚姆的发丝在自己肩膀上扫过带来的电流。  
“敬呆在家里的自由。”他们看着对方的眼睛碰了杯。

晚些时候有几个女粉丝介入了Graham和利亚姆之间，他们喝了几杯后带着粉丝分别回到了自己的房间。  
凌晨三点时Graham接到了利亚姆打来的电话。他的声音黏糊糊的，听起来前所未有的醉。  
“快过来。”  
“现在吗？”  
“是的，快过来。”  
Graham动身离开了自己的房间，因为他醉到想不到不去见利亚姆的理由，也因为他发誓他从听筒中听到了一丝哭腔。  
当Graham来到利亚姆的房间的时候，他看到两个醉倒女粉丝躺在沙发上睡觉，电视机里播放着日本动画片，而利亚姆则抱着酒瓶，一个人坐在床上看着电视。  
他们的衣服看起来很完好。Graham观察到，他走到利亚姆身边坐下。  
“为什么打电话叫我过来，Liam？”  
利亚姆醉意朦胧地望着电视。平时自信又带电的眼神也不见了，变得泪眼汪汪。他指了指电视机。  
Graham看了过去。身着超人服装的男主人公正把奄奄一息的女主人公抱在怀里，利亚姆的眼泪随着他们的离别而不停掉落下来。  
“我们都会死的，不是吗？”  
Graham不敢直视利亚姆的眼睛，他害怕看见有人比他更悲伤的样子。  
“我不害怕死，我告诉你，我一点也不怕，但我害怕的是我不知道我是什么。”利亚姆用手背胡乱擦了一下眼泪。“有时候你会分不清自己到底是一块金子还是一坨屎吗？巡演后？新专辑录音前？或者在别的国家，当人们跟你聊了三个小时你的乐队，但你他妈的根本没听过那些故事的时候？”  
Graham想到不久前利亚姆未能参加的MTV不插电的演出。  
“你的意思是，好像乐队根本不需要你吗？”  
利亚姆愣了一下，随即低下了头去。他的眼睛像是揉进了世界上所有的婴儿蓝，接着一颗一颗的掉出破碎的蓝色玻璃。  
Graham把利亚姆抱在怀里拍拍他的背，让他别哭了。  
利亚姆轻轻抖动的肩膀让Graham也眼眶湿润。忍不住摘下眼镜给自己擦眼泪。他发现自己和利亚姆之间有着奇怪的共鸣。  
“肚子饿了吗？”Graham的声音也带上了一点哭腔。“要不点点客房服务吧？我听说他们的薯条很好吃。”  
利亚姆点点头。  
“去洗个澡吧。”

Graham在利亚姆洗澡的时候叫醒了两位粉丝送她们离开，并且点了客房服务，以及更多的啤酒。  
利亚姆从洗手间出来时穿着酒店提供的和服。他坐到了Graham的身边，睫毛看起来更黑，嘴唇也看起来更红了。没人能在洗完澡后看起来比洗澡前更像是化了妆，除了利亚姆。  
Graham的肩膀感到了利亚姆贴上来时温热的水汽。他递给利亚姆一个酒瓶，而利亚姆熟练的用床头柜的一角撬开了瓶盖。  
“这可能要赔的。”  
利亚姆仿佛听到了什么好笑的事情一样咯咯笑了起来。  
他们喝着酒看着动画片，渐渐因为冷意而双双钻入被子里，随着酒精爬上脸颊意识漂浮，Graham发现他们贴的越来越近，最后变成搂在一起的姿势看动画片。  
他们谁也没有提出异议，甚至觉得自然得不可思议。  
利亚姆的头发带着洗发水的香味，Graham不禁低头把鼻尖埋入他的发顶中，柔软细腻的发丝像是某种触觉感官的奖赏。利亚姆的双腿夹住了Graham的大腿。而Graham也收紧了环抱着对方的手臂。他们像两条缠绕的鱼一样通过皮肤交换着体温和共鸣。  
他感到利亚姆仰起头把带着酒气的呼吸喷在了他的脖子上，这让他背后起了鸡皮疙瘩，大腿上的触感告诉他利亚姆硬了。  
Graham露出了笑容。  
“别笑。”利亚姆不高兴的说，但现在他身上的凶狠劲已经消失了十之八九。“你把我灌醉，把我的妞赶跑，还摸来摸去的，我看你就是想泡我。”  
“你凌晨三点打我房间的电话。”Graham低下头抵着利亚姆的额头，轻轻用鼻尖碰着利亚姆的鼻梁，这让利亚姆在他手臂里更软了，抵在他腿上的器官颤动了几下。Gramon吻上利亚姆那著名的情人嘴唇，湿润柔软的触感变成电流划过大脑，沿着脊椎直直奔向那个正在颤抖部位去。  
“你……你他妈得做点什么。”利亚姆喘着粗气回答。他被吻得完全硬了，下半身不安的扭动着。  
Graham把手伸进利亚姆的和服里握住了那不安分的器官，翻身让利亚姆躺在身下。  
利亚姆顺从的，（也因为醉得毫无力气）的躺在床单上，闭上眼睛抬起头，因为接下来要发生的事情而兴奋得微微颤抖。  
自慰的话，没有人能比同样身为同性的男人更懂得如何取悦对方，何况Graham是个非常无私的人。他观察着利亚姆的每一个无法控制的颤抖，每一个从喉咙里飘出的呻吟，每一个因为快感而皱起的看似痛苦的眉头，每一个在急促的呼吸时从口中溜出来的鲜红的舌头。  
Graham衔住了利亚姆的舌头，它尝起来像是他最爱的奶油味的百利甜酒。又香甜又毒辣，还会让你的后脑像重击一样昏昏沉沉的。Graham加重了手里的力度。酒精让利亚姆的感觉变得迟钝，因此他不得不用力给予利亚姆快要觉得痛苦程度的快感。  
利亚姆从鼻腔发出了甜蜜的哼声，皮肤越发烫人。他觉得像是有团火在他身体里不停的流窜，随着Graham的动作越烧越热，简直像是要从内部要把他燃烧殆尽，让他发出痛苦的呻吟。  
利亚姆很快就濡湿了衣服，双腿抬起夹住了Graham的腰。Graham尝试着去掐利亚姆的乳头，这让利亚姆立刻弓起了腰差点跳起来，也在Graham手里也变得更硬了。汗湿的刘海沿着脸颊将利亚姆潮红的脸描绘出来，看起来和报纸上摇滚巨星没有任何关系。Gramon不禁低下头凑近了盯着这副景色观看。  
利亚姆只坚持了几分钟，或者十几分钟，就射在了Graham的手里。他喘着粗气看着压在他头顶的graham，舌头舔过嘴角眨了眨他那双带电的眼睛。“喜欢你看到的吗？”  
Graham愣了一下没有回答。  
“我会让你也爽一把的。”  
利亚姆翻过来把Graham按在了床上，一把将裤子脱到了膝盖以下，滑下了床半跪在Graham的腿间，对着跳出来的部位舔了舔嘴唇。接着低下头让整根滑进了嘴里，用力吸了起来。  
Graham不禁长叹一声，双手抓住了利亚姆的头发扶着利亚姆的头，半长的头发在手里像是能抓成两根辫子。  
利亚姆显然对此感到被冒犯，他想要抬起头来。但Graham一下把利亚姆的脑袋按了回去。他很醉，也欲火中烧地憋了很久，他没有耐心再去听利亚姆的废话了。“你真棒。”他奖励摸摸被呛出眼泪的利亚姆的额头。“乖孩子。”  
利亚姆重新卖力的用舌头上下套弄起来。他并不单纯地想要做恶作剧，他喜欢作为注意力的中心。当Graham给予他足够的注意力的时候，他愿意当个十足的乖孩子让对方爽。  
利亚姆双手背在身后，张开嘴让Graham能看清楚自己在他的嘴里硬成什么样子，接着合上嘴唇慢慢的沿着形状让Graham深入的侵犯进他的喉咙里。这很像他在舞台上对着麦克风做的一些小把戏，但亲身经历比演出看起来要棒一百倍。Graham扶着利亚姆的头想着。他可能再要比以前更多研究一些绿洲的演出了。  
要是一天前跟Graham说，看起来粗糙又强硬的摇滚巨星利亚姆有着柔软而滚烫的舌头，还会比女人更卖力的舔着他的下身的话，Graham绝对不会相信这是真的。但现在他简直就像到了天堂。他用手指夹住了利亚姆的发丝摩挲着。  
干利亚姆比干骨肉皮还美妙。他想。高潮的更快，给你的反馈更热烈，喉咙比女人更柔嫩。而这一切只需要对他倾注足够的注意力。  
Graham为利亚姆感到难过，但他又想到自己也并不比利亚姆开心多少。他和利亚姆的不安全感给他了奇妙的共鸣——这不代表着他觉得Blur不需要他，并非如此。但他总在每一次的演出和录音中感到游离。太多的商业小调，太多的冷嘲热讽的歌词。如果他有机会像利亚姆一样毫无顾忌的话，他会做什么呢？  
这让他抓着利亚姆的头发更加用力的草着对方的喉咙。他需要快感把自己抽离出这种情绪。  
利亚姆似乎感受到了Graham的感伤，他含着对方的下身轻轻的呜咽着，声带震动带来的刺激让Graham忍不住喘息出声。  
他们互相注视着，各自的感伤变成了想要将对方揉入身体中的欲望。似乎只要他用力的操利亚姆的嘴唇，把利亚姆操得灵魂出窍，他们就能都获得救赎，在虚空之中融合。  
利亚姆被那双几乎和他一般大的黑眼睛充满爱意地注视着，他像触电一般全身颤抖起来。  
口腔里被不同于唾液的液体填满，利亚姆知道Graham快要高潮，他用力的咽下每一滴渗出的液体，努力打开自己让Graham深入到更深的地方，他几乎让Graham射到他的脑子里去。  
滚烫的液体终于注入利亚姆的喉咙，他忍住想要咳嗽的冲动摒气等待着Graham在他口中射完，双手捂着嘴抵抗着让他全身发抖的反抗本能，用力的咽下口中苦涩的物体。  
这个姿态实在过于惹人怜爱，Graham捧起利亚姆的脸在他的睫毛上留下温柔的吻，引得利亚姆的睫毛像蝴蝶一样扇动起来。  
利亚姆张嘴想要说点什么，但在Graham的注视下犹豫了，变得支支吾吾起来。  
“想要搂着睡觉吗？”这回变成了Graham主动开口了。  
“……想。”利亚姆从地上爬起来钻进被窝，钻进Graham对他敞开的怀抱中，把头埋进对方的脖颈里蹭了蹭。Graham心领神会的收紧了手臂把他搂在怀里。  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”


End file.
